The Flow
by elirocks
Summary: He was just misunderstood, that was it. She was probably the first one to actually want to "understand" him, and he was grateful. She wanted him to change, for the better. Nobody let him show that part of himself that was genuine, all they saw was that typical bad-boy. She saw something else in him, potential. It was hard, but someway they found a way to "flow", together. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dunno guys… I've always wanted to do this. The whole bad-boy Austin, and good-girl Ally, It's just so…tempting. It might not be good, but it might not be bad either. I know you are probably like, my freaking god! Another one! I'm sorry, not really, but I've wanted to do this forever so bear with me. Ah how I love clichés…**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Do I really have to do this? **

She stood in front of the building, her doe eyes skimming along the gigantic place that these people called "school". She didn't understand why it had to be so big and intimidating. The first day of school was hard enough as it already was. Crowd of teenagers flocked in towards the entrance, they looked normal enough. Then again what _exactly_ is "normal"? She forced herself out of her thoughts and decided to grow a pair and walk in. How hard could it be right?

Breezing by all the classrooms was a total blur to her. Everything looked the same. Teenagers swarmed around, like bees, gathering honey from flower to flower. She guessed she wasn't a bee just yet. _Then what the hell was she?_ She shook her head and walked towards a classroom, she hoped it would be the right one.

Luck was with her, it was her class. She breathed a sigh of relief and plopped herself down on a desk in the back of the room. She scanned the room, besides her teacher, she was the only one there.

"Ah, you must be our new student!" the women behind the desk stated.

"Uh, yeah."

"Allyson Dawson, correct?"

"Just Ally, if you don't mind ma'am."

"Alright, Ally, I'm sure you'll have a great year with all of us!"

"Yeah, I hope so…"

She was cut off by the flocks of student barging through the classroom door. _And let the games begin, _she thought glumly. She heaved a sigh and scanned the many faces that scattered the room. There was a tall redhead boy, his cheeks spotted with an array of freckles. He looked odd. The kind of odd you would think people would be made fun of by, but instead he was being greeted by a group of students who looked very interested in him. Well, lucky _him._

She darted her eyes from the strange boy to a curly, raven haired Mexican girl. She was embracing another blond girl in a hug that neither of them seemed to be enjoying. The curly haired girl was wearing a very bright, sparkly blouse with some black tights and some matching sparkly flats. She was very, well, _sparkly_. Yep, that was the perfect adjective to describe her. The blond girl was tall and was probably the definition of sexy. Seriously though, she was _perfect_.

A blond haired boy came out of absolutely nowhere and grabbed the blond girl from her back and hugged her. Major PDA shown. Disgusted, she turned her head away and decided to focus herself on the task that the teacher was assigning. She could not quite focus though. I mean, so many new people were around her and she really wanted to socialize and hopefully make some friends. She did not want to be a loner this year, nope. Things had to change if she wanted this to be a good year for her.

She had to stop being so sheltered. I mean she hadn't gone to many parties in her 17 years of living. She wanted to be a teenager this year, point across.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something. The raven haired girl was passing something to her. A note, it landed on her desk in a swift motion.

**Are you new here?- Trish**

**Yes-Ally**

**Advice #1: Don't make eye contact with anyone**

**Okay…**

**I'm being serious.**

**I didn't say you weren't**

**Sassy, keep it up and it will be the next hunger games between the two of us**

**Sorry?**

**I'm the sass one here got that newbie?**

**I said I'm sorry!**

**Keep that up and you'll be the lowest on the food chain**

**Wait what the hell?**

**Ha- trust me you'll see**

**Oh and don't socialize with blondie**

**Which one?"**

**Both**

**Okay**

**Hm, I kinda like you**

**Alrighty…**

**I'm done here**

She had no idea what happened. Had she made a friend? God why was high school so hard? The next classes were all a whirlwind of new faces and new teachers, and very many stares. She did not like being the center of all the attention; she did not like the feeling of having everyone mentally placing her on a scale. She **hated** being compared. Oh well, what could she do about it? Nothing that's what.

Saying that she planned sitting with Trish and that weird redheaded boy was not her plan. Honestly, she was just happy to be sitting with someone. She was thankful for Trish and her unusual ways and the way she talked as if she owned the whole world. It kept both the redhead and her quiet and listening. In a way Ally admired her ways, Trish was a natural born leader. She, sure as hell, wasn't. Her curious eyes scanned the cafeteria and fell upon a boy.

His eyes seemed to be fixated on something or someone…

"Oh my lovely jesus!" Trish screamed totally knocking Ally out of her trance about the boy.

"Huh, what?"

"He's _staring_!"

"Who?"

"_**Him!"**_

"Who's _him?"_

"Austin Moon!"

"Who's Austin Moon?"

"The guy who's staring at you!"

Out of pure curiosity she looked in the direction of the boy she saw, sure enough, he was staring. This was all new to Ally; she was never stared at in New York. Nope, there were too many people to be noticed. She kind of liked the feeling. Kind of, because she wasn't used to anyone's attention.

"Well don't stare back!"

"Why not?"

"Just DON"T!"

"It's a free country."

"Just remember what I said about eye contact and staying away from the blondies!"

She said nothing more, she really didn't want to lose her only friend. I mean, really, how pathetic would _that_ be? Ally looked back one last time and saw him again. He wasn't staring so Ally studied him more closely. He was, _God_, what _was_ he? She stared in awe at him wondering how God had created such a _beautiful_ creature.

He had the kind of hair that made your fingers want to tug and pull and caress…

He had the kind of manly features that totally made her question her virginity…

He had the kind of eyes that shone in this dark luring way…

And _Goddamn _his body…

Yep, she was totally interested. But she had strict orders to stay away. Hm, maybe she could break the rules just for once… Ha, who was she _kidding?_ Ally Dawson? Break the fucking rules? No way.

He was just a bad-boy who could not be tamed. That was it, so why was she so _intrigued? _

She found herself laughing her thoughts. Seriously? Her _intrigued_ with _**Austin Moon residential bad-boy?**_ Come on. She needed to get real.

As soon as school was over she decided she had a pretty good day. She made friends, she learned her new schedules, and she had learned all the precautions she had to take in order to get by without becoming the laughingstock of the whole school. She did pretty well for being Ally Dawson.

"Hey Ally!"

"Oh, hey dad!"

"How was the first day of school?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Good, good. Anyone I need to beat up?"

"Naw, not yet."

"Oh, I forgot!"

"What?"

"I bought a store!"

"Huh?"

"Yep, it's called Sonic Boom!"

"Uh, that's great I guess…"

"It's a music store!"

"Wait, seriously?"

"Uh-huh!"

"So you mean I can play all the instruments I want?"

"Well…."

"Well, what?"

"Do you want a job?"

"Ughhh!"

"Come on Ally, I don't have any other employers!"

"Fine."

That's how she ended up behind the counter of a music shop. It was empty besides a few guitars and unpacked boxes. It was pretty threadbare, no wonder there were no costumers. She sighed and looked around hoping for someone to come and buy something. Or at least a distraction, she was so bored.

One minute she was alone in the store the next there was the boy. Austin Moon.

"Uh, hi. Welcome to Sonic Boom."

"Do you have ant guitar strings?"

"I'm sure we do, in one of these boxes, let me check."

"Wait-hold up- you're the new girl."

"Uh-huh."

Her heart was beating so loud, she wondered if he could hear it. THUMP THUMP.

"I didn't give you the proper welcome."

"I-well- it's only been a day so…"

"Well, let me tell you something baby, stay out of my way and you'll have no problems all year. Am I clear?"

"What if I don't follow the rules?"

"You don't look like the kind of girl that goes around breaking rules."

"You don't know me."

"Ah- I know more than you think."

"That was not very welcoming."

"I'm not a very welcoming person."

"I-"

"Just stay out of my way. **Clear?**"

"Okay"

"I'll be on my way."

"You don't want your guitar strings?"

"That's not why I came."

"Then why did you come?"

**Shit**.

"That's a good question. Let me tell you something, we all have good intentions in the beginning, and then they turn _evil _."

"this is evil?"

"It's just bad."

He left the store leaving her mind clouded. He was just a bad-boy.

**A/N: Okay I'm done. Crappy day and I'm tired. Peace be with all of you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! I'm so happy with all of the follows and favorites I got for only one chapter! You are all AWESOME SAUCE! I'm sorry in advance for my cliché plot line I just love the whole idea! I think I should explain my idea behind the title. Okay so my mom, she's a special education educator, showed me a power point called the "flow" theory. A quote from it is, "When I do this activity, it feels wonderful. It is like flowing down a river; it feels so spontaneous and joyful, I don't even notice the time passing." Another quote: "You're right in the work, you lose your sense of time, you're completely enraptured, and you're caught up in what you're doing… there's no future or past, just an extended present in which you are making a meaning." This is all the flow state! Credit to Mihalyi!**

**I do not own Austin & Ally!**

He wasn't too happy. Lately it all just came crashing down, _the boredom_. He was bored with everything. I mean, what was the point in everything if it was just all the same _damn_ thing? He wanted that question answered. Miami was beautiful, he could not complain. Sure it had its typical ghetto parts but what city didn't? Ah- but see, that was his point exactly. He had seen it all before. He needed to see something _more. _

That was exactly was he got when she arrived.

He had to admit, he wasn't too interested at first. At the music store, his first encounter with the girl, he had sensed something. Something _**different**_. He had not felt that in a long time, hell, he hadn't felt that way in most of his high school years. She kind of sparked his interest, _kind of._ For starters she wasn't your typical blonde that walked around the school. **( A/N: No offense to you blondes!)** She actually looked smart, not that blondes weren't smart because he was pretty damn smart. She just didn't seem that easy to lead on, not like all the other girls that he fucked with. She was kind of cute too. Just cute though, that was all he could say. Honestly he was glad she wasn't sexy. He was tired of seeing girls look so damn _**perfect **_and _**fake**_. That's why he was grateful for a girl like Allyson Dawson.

Glancing around the front exterior of the building, he forced himself to walk up to that damned place that he had been to too many times. **School.** He hated walking in and instantly knowing that you have the whole student body wrapped around your finger. Most people feared him. He _**hated**_ being feared. Although it did have its benefits, people let you be and didn't bother you.

Oh, he had his friends. The only guy who probably wasn't scared of him was this redheaded guy named Dez, and even he was a bit intimidated. All in all, it was hard to be him.

Out of the corner of his whiskey coloured eyes he saw the girl. She seemed to be talking to a raven haired girl whom he knew as Patricia. Huh? He was quite surprised at how quickly Ally had befriended that tough-headed girl. She must have done something totally right, not many people made friends that quickly, they were all too intimidating. Ally seemed to be clutching a book to her chest, holding it like it was the last bottle of fresh water on Earth. This sparked the curiosity in him even more. She seemed to be dependent of the safe-keeping of that book. He was determined to crack that code.

He let out a long sigh as a blond girl came up to him leaving a small space in between them. Fear was clearly written along her perfect features. He knew _exactly_ what was next.

"Hi Austin."

"Hello."

"I-I mean we-you are- are we still…"

"Together?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Listen, you're sexy and perfect, that's it."

"Huh? That's it? I don't-I don't- understand…"

"I need something else."

"I-I-can change!"

"No, no, you can't."

"People can change!"

"I know, listen, it's me okay?"

"I-"

"I'm the one who needs to change."

"But you-you said…"

"What did I say?!"

"Forever!"

_**Oh, fuck this bullshit.**_

"I'm sorry okay?"

"I-I hate you Austin Moon!"

"I know."

That was it. It was over. The girl was broken-hearted. It was seriously that easy. He hated himself for doing that to a girl who really didn't deserve it, it was just part of him. He was a heartbreaker.

_**Ally~**_

She had seen it all before her own eyes. The way he broke her down, not even feeling anything, not even coming close to the heartbreak the girl was facing.

She was disgusted.

How could a person be so cruel? She needed that answered. How did he think that was okay to do that? Utter sympathy flowed out of her and slowly tried to seep its way to the poor girl.

"I saw what happened."

"I-I he told me- forever!"

"I know, he's stupid."

"No, I'm stupid!"

"No-"

"Yeah I am- I actually thought that fucker cared."

"He shouldn't have treated you like that, you don't deserve it."

"How do you know that?"

"I-I just do okay?"

"What's your name?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson."

"Hm, I like you."

"You're the second person who's told me that."

"You seem to be a very likable person."

"Sure."

"Anyway, I'm Cassidy."

"Okay, nice to meet you Cassidy."

"Thanks for talking to me; you're probably the only person who's done that out of free will."

"Huh, nice to know."

"I-I just can't believe that I let him do that. He's soulless and cruel. His heart is made of darkness. I hate him with all my heart."

"Well, if that's how you see him then okay."

"Can we be friends?"

"You should know you're the second person who I've made friends with in two days."

"Then I'll say you're doing everything right."

"Everything feels wrong though."

"It always does at this damned place; you just get used to it and just say you're doing fine."

"What if I'm not fine?"

"No one's going to care."

"Including you?"

"Huh, that's a good question that I'm afraid I can't answer."

"Okay."

She was quite surprised on how her run-in with Cassidy had gone so well, she seemed like a person who needed a little extra support. Ally was glad to be that person; she liked people looking up to her for her words of wisdom. If she did have any word of wisdom that is. Sometimes a girl only has so much to say before it becomes lodged into her mind, completely unspoken.

**Austin**

He had watched her comfort Cassidy. The way Ally just sort of calmed her down and made her forget what he had done to her. He admired the way she spoke. In a calming, soothing voice. He wanted to talk to her, hear her normal voice, not her scared-as-hell one. In truth he kind of regretted what he had said to her at that music store, yet he was glad he said it. It probably made her more curious about his ways. That was just what he wanted, her interest. He was interested in her as well, her calm yet firm presence. He gave her so much credit for that, not many people can do that.

She seemed to have made friends with Cassidy and that was fine, well kind of. It could be bad because Cassidy could tell Ally of all the bad shit he had done to her and other girls as well, he did not want that. He didn't need another person scared of him. What he needed was someone to confide in, he needed someone to trust with his dark secrets. He was sure that person was somewhere; he just needed to find them. Hell, it was gonna take a lot of looking. Or so he thought.

"Hey Dez."

"Oh, hey Austin buddy!"

"I'm so fucked up right now."

"Huh? Why?"

"I split it with Cassidy."

"I thought you never liked her!"

"I didn't."

"What's the problemo then?"

"Cassidy's now friends with the new girl, Ally Dawson."

"So?"

"Ah! Fuck it! It's just that that girl is so fucking… _**different**_!"

"…"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I do, you're interested in her 'coz she's not your typical bitch, Austin, I'm not a dumbass."

"It's not just that…"

"You want something more, you've told me, I'm your _friend_ okay?"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize alright? I understand you."

"You have no idea how much that helped Dez."

"I do."

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem, bud."

They ended it with a handshake, like they always did. Austin finally felt at ease, Dez had no idea how much Austin really needed him. Austin needed that guidance.

**Ally**

She stopped to watch the redhead and the blond embracing in a sort of ritual handshake. She couldn't stop the small smile that took over her features. Deep down she felt the misunderstood boy's cries and she wanted to help him. She wanted to be the one who could get him back on his feet, she wanted to _**understand**_. Maybe, in time, she would be able to. Maybe not. Maybe it would take a while until he warmed up to her. All she knew was that she was seriously determined to prove the student body wrong, that he wasn't really a monster. Because, he sure as hell, had more to him than his devilish ways. She wanted to be the one to crack his code, to reveal his vulnerable self. She sure as hell would be that one no matter how fucking long it took her.

With a determined look in her face, and a sparkle in her eyes, she set of in search for the boy.

**A/N: YAYYYYYYYY! WOHOOOOO! Chapter 2 of the flow is over! I feel like I've accomplished something for a start. If you don't like it then don't read. Thanks to all my lovely readers! I promise the action will start soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not updating sooner! Crapptastic week at school. I'm paired up with two annoying guys that don't listen to me and we haven't got anything done. Anyways, how are all of you lovelies? Thanks for 10 reviews for only 2 chapters, I love you guys! **

**I don't own Austin & Ally. This is getting freaking annoying.**

She didn't know what had given her that sudden burst of courage; maybe it was the fact that she felt needed. Like she actually had a purpose for her good ways. All she knew was that she was standing in front of a small mall and did not where the hell to go next. She blamed her curiosity. I mean, it _did_ kill that cat right? Frowning she made her ways through the many stores that completely engulfed the place and scanned her eyes for anyone she knew from school. Maybe they would be nice enough to give her directions. She was _new _after all.

This was a bad idea, even with all the hope that had filled her heart, she knew deep down it wasn't going to work. Her plan was to find him, then talk to him, the possibly become friends. She laughed at her own dumbness, fuck she was delusional. Was Moon just going to spill out his deepest secrets to her and call her a "friend"? Yeah _fucking_ right. She shook her head and did a 360 turn around. She was going home to forget all that cliché shit that was running through her head. If she could that is.

Heading home she ran into her friend, Trish. She wasn't really expecting that but it was probably better than running into Cassidy at the moment. Cassidy reminded him of _him._ The last thing she wanted to think about.

"What are you doing here Dawson?"

"Like I said, it's a free country; I'm _allowed_ to be here."

"Watch the _fucking attitude_"

"Sorry."

"No really, why are you here?"

"I had a stupid idea."

"What was this so-called stupid idea?"

"I-uh- rather not share."

"Rule number two: If you want to be friends, you have to tell me all your secrets."

"That's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"I barely know you and you haven't even told me _anything_ about yourself!

"Sometimes I wonder how I was so stupid to call you a friend."

_Ouch._

"I'm gonna go now."

"Where? I doubt you know this place very well."

"I know enough to get me anywhere but here."

"See now _that's _why I liked you!"

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah, you might seem like that good girl, but you've got a mouth when you need it."

"Whatever you say."

"Wanna get a smoothie?"

Okay now _this_ was new. I mean who did that? Was all of Miami like this? She shook her head and let out this small chuckle.

"Yeah, I'd rather not, I'm thinking of going on with this so-called stupid idea."

"'kay bye!"

Like that she was gone. She had never met a girl like Trish before, this was all new. In reality, she didn't know what to think about her sassy friend. Trish was just so outspoken in some of the wrong ways.

She couldn't think about Trish, not when she had a mission, to find Cassidy. Her new plan was to find Cassidy and talk to her about her rough relationship with Austin Moon. She needed some background knowledge before she could actually _talk _to him in person. She needed to know him from a different perspective first. So she dialed Cassidy's phone number.

"Hi Cassidy."

"Oh, hey Ally!"

"Can we talk for a little?"

"Uh-sure where at?"

"Uh-I don't actually know…"

"Meet me at Minnie's café on East and Main."

"Uh, okay."

**Minnie's Café**

Ally waited on one of the outdoor tables near the café, her eyes skimmed through the menu. Jeez, why was everything so _small?_ Seriously, she would probably never get used to Miami. Cassidy came five minutes prior to their agreed time but, hey, she was here right?

"Sorry Ally, my little brother spilled milk all over me and then drew on me with some crayons, I can't come to you looking like shit."

"S'kay Cassidy, I only have one question…"

"Uh-huh?"

"Why are things here so _small_?

"Did you not read the sign?"

"Well yes but…"

"Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, uh- I wanted to ask you about Austin Moon."

Cassidy darkened at that. Her sparkly eyes seemed to lose that spark and became dull and lifeless. But they had something more to them. _**Hatred**_.

"What about him?"

"I want to know your point of view on him."

"I don't want to…"

"_Please_"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I have a theory."

"Tell me your theory."

"Okay, all humans imperfect right?"

"Yeah…"

"They all have their sort of _shell _they hide behind, whether it's a good shell or bad shell."

"Uh-huh…"

"Well I believe that Austin has been trying to break his shell but everyone has been just sort of _not _letting him."

"Okay?"

"I want to know what it takes to break that spell."

"You're delusional."

"Good, I'm not the only person that thinks that."

"I will never understand you."

"People never really understand themselves until put in a life-threating situation."

"Nice to know…"

"I need to know about him."

"What do you want me to tell you?!"

"Anything!"

"Fine, he's your definition of brooding and intimidating. He's your sex god one second then that mysterious man that begs for money on the corner of the street. He just has so many damn sides to him that I don't even know about and it seriously pisses the hell out of me! He can be so sweet to you one minute then he can be so… _mean._ I never seemed to be that one that he was sweet towards! Honestly, the relationship was just sexual and nothing on the emotional level. He just can't seem to do that!"

"Remember to breath."

"Shut the fuck up, I'm in a zone right now. He was so secretive and dark; he made you want to know _more_ about his ways. His kisses were so strong and overpowering that left you like what-the-fuck-just-happened. His hair was so soft and his eyes were so bright one minute then all of a sudden they were dark. It's like BOOM, he's transformed. He reminds me of Edward Cullen…"

"He reminds you of a _vampire?_"

"WHAT DID I FUCKING SAY ABOUT TALKING?! Anyways he's very snappy, like he's always on his period. Damn, he's probably _worse_! He was sweet once. He took me on a date on the beach. Sort of like a picnic. That day was probably the best day ever, and I'm being serious. He kissed me goodnight that was a first."

"Hm, that sounds nice."

"Yeah, it was…"

"Are you…"

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"No, fuck, I haven't even told you _half_ of the things I've wanted to tell you about him."

"Well, go on…"

"I-I-I can't…"

"Why not?"

"…"

Oh, nevermind."

"I-I-I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"

"Okay, you can take your time."

"I better get going."

"Uh-thanks, you know, for talking to me about all that."

"No problem."

"Alrighty bye."

"Ally…"

"Huh?"

"I hope you help him."

"Yeah, me too."

Ally's mind spun. Damn, she has a whole lot of shit to think about, that's for sure. Then she realized that the only thing she gained was more determination to understand the boy. She was sure there was more to him that meets the eye.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. Lots of shit went down yesterday. Sorry about the quality of this chapter, it was not the best. This had a lot of dialogue so sorry if you get confused about anything! Feel free to ask some questions. Thanks to all of my awesome readers and reviewers! I can't do it without you guys! Please go easy on me, I know I could this could have been better but yeah, you guys know how this shit goes down. Once again, I PROMISE THE ACTION WILL START SOON! SORRY. IM SORRY. **

**Peace with you all**

**-E **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi peeps! I'm not going to write anything because I do not need to.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally but I wish I did!**

He didn't know what had kept him awake for so long. His eyes just refused to close and his body did not want to stay still. Something was bothering him, he had a strange sense that he needed to be somewhere. Anywhere but the room he was in at that moment. Forcing his eyes close for the thousandth time that night, he tried to let his mind slip away. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake of the thoughts that overruled his mind. He _just _wanted to _sleep_!

It was no use. He stood up and groaned at how tired his aching body was. Yet he still couldn't bring himself to go back to bed. He pulled up his desk chair and sat down; he forced himself to work on a report that was due the next day to keep him busy. Judging by the part he was on, even if he tried, he was probably not going to finish the damned report. At least he tried right?

Something inside of him was tingly. He couldn't quite describe the strange sensation that overtook him, but it did. He was a good sleeper, so it was strange for him not to fall asleep. And since _when_ did _Austin Moon _actually _try_ to finish a _school_ report?! He always hated the academic part of school so why was he stressing about it now? The way he was acting made no sense to him, he was never like this. He shook his head and a growl escaped his lips, he _**hated**_ not knowing the answers to these stupid questions. Glancing back down at his paper, he yanked it up and his hands tore it to pieces. He was _**not**_ going to start changing. He was already too used to the way he was now, and so was everybody else. _**He didn't need change…**_

He forced himself onto his bed and shut his eyes. He was going to _sleep_. Well, not _really_.

His body was aching and sore from his previous night of no sleep when he went to school the next day. It felt as if he was run over by a train. The train must have been really heavy and long. Entering the school courtyard he made his way up to De, he was sitting along the fence that ran along the school. Austin seated himself next to him and let out a loud yawn.

"No sleep last night?"

"Naw, how did you know?"

"You look like shit."

"_Thanks._"

"No offense bro."

"Uh-huh. None taken."

"Why were you up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Huh. I really thought you were up last night cause you were messing with a girl or something"

"You know I don't do that anymore."

"Yeah I know."

"You need more faith in me."

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?"

"No, you _fucking_ do."

"Bro, I probably have more faith in you than those damn parents of yours!"

"I don't have to respond to that do I?"

"If you want to."

"Fuck it, you_ know _my parents!"

"I know, that's why I said it!"

"Bro, you're fucking awesome."

"I fucking know."

Leave it to Dez to be 100% honest with Austin. That's honestly why he was friends with him in the first place. Austin needed some kind of truth in the all of the damn lies.

He honestly didn't know how he ended up next to her. He was just walking down the hall one minute, and then he was being confronted by a girl no taller than 5'3. He found this hilarious, the girl was so short and scrawny, and there he was in all of his 6'0 self. What was even weirder was that he could have easily pushed her out of the way, yet he didn't, he was _still_ there.

"Can I _help_ you?"

"Uh, yeah, you can."

"_Well?..._"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you uh…"

"_Spit it out girl!_"

"My name's Ally, Ally Dawson, not _girl."_

"Like _that's_ any better."

"Damn, they said you were _rude_ but _really_?"

"Guess I was a disappointment, _sorry about that_."

"This is _exactly_ how I thought you were going to act."

"Oh _really?_"

"Uh-huh, this proves my theory."

"Glad to know."

"You know the more you act this way is the more you make me want to help."

"I don't need _your _help."

"Okay, well, maybe _I _ need _your_ help."

"Why would you need my help?"

"I just do."

"This is fucking stupid."

"You're the third person who has told me that."

"Told you what?"

"That this is stupid and highly delusional of me to do."

"And what _exactly _are you _doing_?"

"Talking to you."

That got him. This girl was brave to do what she was doing. Her deep chocolate brown doe eyes bore into his whiskey coloured ones and made him flinch at their intensity. He was shocked.

"…"

"They told me _exactly_ what you are."

"…"

"_**A monster.**_**"**

"_That's what I am to everybody?_"

The anger was pouring out of him. Was he really a monster?

"No, not _everybody_."

"Who _doesn't _see me like that?"

"Me."

Fuck, he was in so much trouble.

"Well, baby, all the others were right."

"No, I don't think so."

"Then _what_ am I?"

"You're misunderstood."

Yeah, he was totally screwed.

"I…"

"_You_ are not a _monster_."

"You…"

"You are just hiding."

"I'm…"

"_I _want to be that _one_ to _understand_."

He felt like crying. This girl just, she just…

"…"

"If _you_ _let me_."

She just…

"…"

"Will you let me?"

"I need…"

"You _need_ someone."

"Fuck this."

"Okay."

"You cant just get into my fucking life and expect me to be _okay_ with it! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Well I'm a person who needs something _different _and I think you are too."

"_How?"_

"How what?"

"How did you _know_?"

"I guessed…"

He was trembling. He had never felt this way. A girl that understood? Was there even such thing?

"Just _please_ go…" he whimpered.

"But!"

"LEAVE!"

That was all it took for her to go. He watched her shakily walk down the hall with her head held high. How did she manage to feel _proud_? She had just made him question his ways and she still felt proud? Change had never gone well with him and it sure as hell didn't go well with him now. He was not just about to change for a girl who knew too much. That was not the way it went for him.

He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if her had said yes to her. What would she have done to him? Made him read the _Bible_? Fuck that girl was delusional but she had a heart that he hadn't seen in anyone before. Ally Dawson had hope. Nobody ever had hope anymore. She was different and he had just let her go. He had let his _dream_ go. God, who was the delusional one?

He would find her again. He had to. Maybe they would learn a thing or two from each other.

Maybe they would finally find peace within themselves and learn to just forget the world around them and flow down the river.

Maybe the river would take them somewhere else, somewhere peaceful. Somewhere without sin and worry. Somewhere perfect.

**A/N: I don't know guys…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again dear readers! Hopefully that last chapter was lived up to its potential. I just wanted to say thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and silent readers! You guys deserve all the praise in the world! **

**I don't own Austin & Ally. But seriously if I did they would probably already be married to each other.**

Ally Dawson was no quitter. When she was determined to do something, that something almost _always_ ended up finished. She was known for putting all her heart into something she needed to accomplish, she put all of _herself_ in it. Now she wasn't so sure. She had set her mind to befriend the boy and she usually found it easy to do so, but he was _different_. He wasn't your typical nice guy that you usually saw walking around. He was not the type of guy that held open the door for you. Nope, Austin Moon screamed bad-boy. He was just… _**not good**_. Everybody thought that was it. _Oh okay, he's a bad-boy let's turn the other way. _In some cases, _Oh my gosh! He's so hot! Let's go talk to him! _Those were usually the newbies. Ally just didn't understand how these people could just judge a book by its cover. I mean, sure, he was dark and intimidating on the outside, but what about his inside? Had anyone even considered _talking_ to him like she did?

Those questions bothered her. She really wanted to be friends with this guy. But she couldn't if he did not let her. He honestly looked shocked when she just came up and talked to him, he looked _**scared**_. But scared of _what_? Did he not want anyone to get to know him? I mean, who wants that? All she knew was that if she wanted answers she would have to talk to him again. She formulated a plan in her head.

She had talked to Cassidy already. Cassidy had just told her what she had already known. She needed someone who was actually _close_ to Austin Moon. Her mind tried to remember that boy Austin was with. He was a redhead. Trish had said something about the boy, she just couldn't remember. She made a mental note to talk to Trish about that strange boy.

Forcing herself into a pair of jeans, she jumped out of her bed and got ready for the school day. She had much planned for this day.

Trish was in the front of the school, she seemed to be texting on her phone. Ally made her way toward the curly-haired girl and hesitantly tapped her shoulder. Trish snapped her head up.

"Oh hey Ally."

"Trish I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"You know that redhead we sit with?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"What's his name?"

"Dez Worthy. Why?"

"I want to talk to him."

"He's _mine_."

"You like him?"

"Maybe."

"It's not for that."

"Then what is it for?"

"He's friends with Austin Moon."

"So…"

"I want to know more about him."

"Goddamn Ally."

Ally wasn't surprised about Trish's reaction. What she was really surprised about was that Trish liked that boy. Now _that_ was a shocker.

It wasn't until lunch when Ally saw Dez. She saw him talking to Austin for about a minute then Dez was shooed away by him and he came to sit at her table. His face was bright and his cheerful spirit seeped into her own and made her smile. Dez was a really cheerful person, really, he was. A little too cheerful for the determined mood she in.

Without heisting she tapped on Dez's arm and waited for the results. He turned his head and made eye contact with her.

"I'm Ally."

"Oh, I know."

"According to my sources you're friends with Austin Moon, am I correct?"

"Uh, I guess I am."

"Good, I need to know where he usually hangs out."

"I'm not just going to tell you that!"

"Why not?"

"He likes his privacy."

"But you really don't understand I-"

"I would tell you but he trusts me with this information, it's really hard to get him to trust you. I don't want to break that. You have to understand that."

"Listen to me. I want to help him. I want to know the _real _him. I want to _understand _why he acts like he does."

"He has a bad past. That's all you're getting out of me. I'm being serious."

"But-"

"Nope, I'm real sorry Ally. I can't just give away his life without his permission."

That was it. Well, that did not go too well. Ally hung her head. Dez obviously did not understand how much she needed this. She would have to go solo on this.

**At Sonic Boom**

Ally was bored out of her mind. No teenager should have to stand behind a counter in an empty store waiting for a damn costumer to walk through the doors. She should have been out socializing with her friends and making new ones. Instead she was stuck as that 1% of teens who had to watch over their parent's store.

Her phone buzzed through her jeans startling her. She snatched it up and flipped it open. A single text was visible on the black screen.

**Unknown number: Meet me on the side of Minnie's Café**. **ASAP**.

Wait what?, Ally thought. Had Trish gotten a new number or something?

Who is this?

She texted back.

**Just please come! It's someone you know.**

Okay now she was really confused. What if it was someone trying to rape her? Or it could be a stalker! Nope, she wasn't stupid. She decided to ignore the text and continue with her work.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed yet again.

**It's Austin.**

She almost dropped her phone. A wave of shock coursed through her veins. Austin? As in Austin Moon? Was it really him? How did he get her number? Damn, she hated these questions. This could be her only chance! He could finally be opening up to her! Gathering up all of the courage inside of her, she made her way to Minnie's café. Ally took her time walking there. It could have still been a rapist.

Ally hesitantly wondered through the outdoor tables and looked over through the side of the café. There was a figure there. She shivered at the thought of him waiting for her. Without a warning a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder causing her to snap up and wide eyed, she looked back. It was Austin Moon.

"Hello."

"Y-You scared me!"

"Sorry." He didn't sound very sorry.

"You told me to come. For what?" She knew exactly for what but still.

"I want to take up you're offer."

"My offer…"

"You talked to Dez."

"Uh-huh."

"Sorry about that."

"Uh, It's fine."

"We can be friends."

"Wait…"

"What now?!"

"I don't think it works like that."

"What doesnt work like that?"

"Frienship."

"I never went by the rules honey."

"I- I want to actually _know you._"

"You are going to be the first person who I've told these things too. Remember that."

"What things?"

"We have a lot to talk about."

"I've got time."

"Time's not the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Whether you still want to be friends with me after."

**A/N: Cliffy… lol sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay let me start out with a HUGE Thank-you to all of my reviewers. You guys really rock. You have no idea how much your reviews make me smile. I'm hoping to get to forty by chapter 7! I'm counting on ya'll! Okay now let me something else, I don't believe that I can do these characters justice. I feel when I write the way I portray them too shallow. I feel like I'm not worthy to write about them. I know I shouldn't feel this way but it's just who I am. Now if you guys **_**ever**_** feel like I'm writing these characters way to bland or shallow, **_**please**_ **tell me. I want to improve. I'm open to constructive criticism. What I am **_**not**_** open to is hate. I was recently called a "retard" for my writing. Not that I believed it but it still hurt because I work hard on my writing. Thanks again readers!**

**I don't Austin & Ally.**

Ally didn't expect to be riding in Austin Moon's car being driven to a place that she was not familiar with. You could have called her stupid, she wouldn't have cared. No, she was waiting for this opportunity. Oddly she felt very at ease with the boy by her. She felt secure, and she barely even _knew_ him. Call her crazy, hell, she wouldn't care either.

The only sound in the car was the low hum of the radio that was playing through the speakers of his car. It was a comfortable silence. She was glad, she couldn't have much more of the awkwardness that they had at Minnie's Café. She would have _really _gone fucking crazy.

Austin couldn't say the same. It was strange for there to be another presence in his own car. This was just something he was not used too. Her happy vibes seemed to making their way to his own mood and they caused him to cringe. This girl did not know how much she affected him.

He was going to take her somewhere that he had not shown _anyone_. Not a soul. Not even his best friend Dez. He honestly couldn't figure out why on Earth he was taking this girl he _barely_ knew to his safe haven. This was the place he came too when all of the reality of the world just became too much to handle. The place he had come too to just…_flow_. He would have killed himself before he exposed this sacred place. He honestly loved it _that_ much. So it was totally hypocritical for him to be showing her this. But it was different. The circumstances were just…different. He felt as is Ally just _needed _ to know this.

Ally couldn't tell where he was driving her. All she knew was that the sun was sinking lower and pink coloured clouds took over its place. The scene was beautiful. Her eyes widened at the flock of birds that formed a V-shape, they flew across the sky in perfect harmony. That was how it was supposed to be.

"It's beautiful huh?"

Ally turned toward him, startled. He had not talked the whole way so she was quite surprised at his soft words. They weren't rude or made to make someone back off, but they were calm and soothing, most of all _genuine. _

"Yeah it really is. Is this why you like this place."

"Well, sort of. The scenery is just a little bonusin my opinion."

"Where _exactly _are we going?"

"You'll see right now."

It was quite again. She looked at him. I mean, _really _looked at him. His eyes seemed to be tired and he looked restless. She wandered why.

"You should also know that you are the first one who I've brought here."

"Where _exactly?_"

"Look to your side."

She was breath taken. The sky was a sort of mix of all the colors you could possibly imagine and there was a slight mysterious feel to it. The sun was just setting and all the remains that showed it had been there where gone. It was just the sky full of its enchanting colors. The colors seemed to rule the whole sky and heavens.

There was a tiny river that bended around the soft grass, it was full of sparkling crystal water. It was clear. Not a single piece if trash laid in there. The river was pure. It was holy.

The place was surrounded by a long array of beautiful red trees that's leaves seemed to be falling off, one by one. The trees secured the place; it seemed to be the guardian of the little place. That wasn't it. If you went further down and stopped just before the river turned sideways, you would see a small well. It wasn't anything fancy. It was made of the most unremarkable stone and its rope was threadbare. There was a small red bucket attached to the rope and it seemed to be dangerously close to falling of the poor rope.

Leaves crunched under their feet as he guided them to the softest patch of sweet smelling grass. She wondered how such a wonderful place could exist, and people letting it slide by, unnoticed. He led her too a spot by the small well and told her to sit down. She happily obliged and took a seat.

The grass was probably the softest she had ever felt. It smelled of sticky honey and clovers. She was still in awe of the place's beauty and she couldn't quite tell if she was dreaming or not.

"Ally, this is where I come to forget things."

"I-It's _beautiful_."

"I know. I've been coming here since…" his voice drifted off and followed the wind that suddenly engulfed them.

"Since?"

"I- I changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I want you to _stay_."

"I know. I'm here right?"

"If I tell you the _bad_ things first, you wont want to be friends anymore."

"How do you know that? You cant know for sure if you haven't told me."

"I just, I'll tell you, just not _right now_."

"Whenever you're ready."

"I want to be _positive_ right now."

"I understand."

"You're probably the first one who does."

She did understand. Really. Things were always so negative you just need a little time to know that there is still good out there in this godforsaken world.

"I used to always come here with a friend." He took a hasty breath.

She was quiet.

"We used to just… be _ourselves_. We did everything here. You know that wishing well right there? We used to pretend that was a portal to another dimension. One time, my friend jumped in there. I had to use that old rope to get my friend out. We had so much fun. We were the rulers. No one told us what to do. No one told us that we being silly. We were kids, it was all fun and games."

She noticed that he kept saying "my friend" not saying anything else or even its gender. She was curious.

"We used to run up that hill and when we got to the top we would stick a flag in the soil and yell out. We would scream. We let everything we were holding in, out. After, we would roll back down. The weird thing was that we weren't itchy after. We used to say the grass had magical powers. Those trees were the guardians of our little kingdom. They had powers that told pedestrians to stay away. That's why no one found out about our place. We made crowns out of leaves. We would crown each other as rulers of the grove. We called this place 'The Lost Forest', because it was."

Ally was cold, the breeze had gotten thicker and the colors started to fade away leaving stars painted across the sky. She shivered and Austin noticed this. He took of his own jacket and gently laid it on her sensitive skin. The jacket engulfed her completely and his smell radiated into her senses. He continued.

"Our parents didn't understand our childish ways. They thought is funny. We were serious Ally. We were the rulers here. We ruled it all. We got a bit older and our parents expected us to grow out of our phase. We didn't. Our bond only grew. My friend's parents were alcoholics. Both of them. I made my friend come here to forget the pain that they brought. My friend and I were unstoppable. Reality never scared us anymore. Because when it got to the point where it was too much we would come here and just…_flow_. Do you know what I mean?"

She could only nod.

"My friend let the reality get to their head." His voice strained at that.

"Ally… are you still here?"

"Yes, I'm right here."

"I just cant go-"

"I understand, you don't have to tell me."

Then she noticed something. He was crying. Small tears were cascading down his whiskey coloured eyes and falling down his cheeks. He was completely vulnerable at that moment. She had no idea what to do or say. She had not prepared herself for this. But her heart was telling her what to do. She reached for his hand and took it in her own tiny on.

He looked at her. This was all new. Her fingers were soft and warm compared to his calloused and cold ones. He steadied himself and took a deep breath but it all came rushing back in tidal waves. The sadness of losing a dear friend. He was not risking that again. He let out a shaky breath and took his hand away from hers. She looked hurt but he quickly placed his arms around her and took her close to his chest. He needed the warmth of someone else. He needed to know that there was someone else whom he could rule his treasured place with.

**A/N: Okay. Part will be up later on in the week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Early Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a great time and enjoy your families! Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support, I really appreciate it guys! I'd like to clear up a question asked by a guest; I had no way of reaching them so I hope they are reading this! Alexia: No, Ally is not the person who Austin lost! She moved to Miami from New York City, I think I mentioned that in the first chapter. So I hope this cleared that up! I HAVE 42 REVIEWS. OH MY STARS. Can I get up to 50 by chapter 9? Is it possible? Is my story really that good? These are the questions that haunt me at night. **

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY.**

Austin watched her sleep. She lay by him on the soft grass, nuzzled in his chest. He knew he needed to get her home soon; he really didn't want her father to be angry with him for not bringing his daughter home on time. Now _that _would be a way to make a first impression. She looked peaceful, as if nothing in the world could go wrong. But at that moment, nothing _was_ wrong. They were at ease with themselves. Austin noticed one of her long caramel locks lay on her face and he brought his hand and brushed the strand off. His hand stayed there, feeling the warmth of her tender skin. The heat was new to his cold hand and a strange sensation rushed through his body. A feeling of security, he hadn't felt that way in a long time. He liked the newfound feeling. He liked the way she was warm against his cold self, he could get used to this.

He glanced down at the time on his phone. It was 10:30, well, it was time to go. He gazed back down at the sleeping girl, she looks _so_ comfortable. _I can't wake her up_, he decided. Shaking his head he stretched out his arms and took her tiny body in his strong arms. She fit _perfectly_ in his arms. They were like puzzle pieces, meant to fit together in every way possible. That was when he realized how cliché this was. I mean, they were in a secret place, he had just poured his heart out to her, and now he was carrying her (like a husband carried his wife) because she had fallen to sleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He would have laughed if there wasn't a sleeping girl in his arms at the moment.

Carefully, he set her down in the soft seat of his car, trying not to wake her wake. He started the engine of his car and the radio went off in full blast. Ally snapped up. Her eyes widened and she was obviously startled by that dammed radio.

"I- Where am I?"

"In my car, I'm driving you home."

"Oh."

She was really trying hard not to fall back to sleep, but it was incredibly hard. The low hum of the _now_ quiet radio was rocking her to the edge of sleep. But would have been rude, she didn't want to fall asleep in front of Austin _again_. She was tired and she longed for the warmness of his body next to hers again. It was better that way. _Them_. _**Together**_.

He noticed this.

"Ally, you can go to sleep."

"Huh? Oh okay."

"You look tired, sorry for bringing you here."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who _wanted_ this."

"I know but still. I feel bad."

"Well, don't."

"Okay."

He tried to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him, but he kept sneaking glances to Ally. Her head was drooping low and her eyes were starting to close. Damn, she was cute. He forced himself out of his thoughts and focused on the road ahead, he didn't want to get into an accident. Nope, he was _so _done with that.

It was 10:59 when he brought her home. He wasn't sure whether to carry her out to her room or knock on the door first. This was solved when Ally's dad walked out and came towards Austin's car. His heart sort of sped up a notch at the thought of her dad not liking him. What if he didn't approve of Austin hanging out with Ally? Would this be another Romeo & Juliet? God fuck, he would absolutely _die_ if _that _happened. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car to meet Mr. Dawson, his heart pounding the whole way.

"Hello, you must be Austin."

"Yes sir, that's me."

"Seriously this generation has _got_ to stop with the _sir_! I mean _come on_! Am I _that _old?"

"Uh well you don't look that old."

"Just call me Lester."

"Okay, Lester."

"Ally has told me about you."

Okay, now he was sure his heart was pounding loud enough so Lester could hear. Dear Lord. What had Ally told him? How much of a "bad-boy" he was?

"What has she told you?"

"That she really wanted to talk to you."

He could finally breathe. Thank you Ally!

"Oh, well she got what she wanted, I guess."

"I guess so."

"Uh, Ally's kind of, asleep."

"Yeah, that girl is so stuck to falling asleep by 10:00, I told her NO teenager goes to sleep at 10:00 but she insists she needs her time to rest. Sometimes I just want her to be a teenager.

The words were out him too fast.

"Why would you want _that_?"

Lester looked a little surprised at that.

"Well, I guess I just want her to get that experience. I want her to know she doesn't always have to be so stressed with school all the time."

"I cant see Ally going to parties or getting drunk."

"Me either but _still_."

"She's an angel. If she becomes like all the others, she won't be that girl anymore. I really hope she doesn't change."

"I like you."

Well, _that _was fast.

"Thank you."

"Listen, I trust you to keep my baby safe. She's all I have left. If you screw with her, if you _mess_ with her, I will probably do something I'll regret to you."

Austin expected this.

"How about this? If I screw with her, if I mess with her, I'll let you."

Lester let out this big cheeky smile and slapped Austin on the back.

"Damn boy, you're _good._"

Lester eventually went inside and made Austin carry Ally up to her room. Honestly, he couldn't complain. Holding her close again was the best feeling of revival he could have gotten. As he walked up the flight of stairs he noticed all the pictures of Ally and her dad. No mom. Had her mom gone away? Had they gotten a divorce? He would have to ask Ally about this.

Her room was a red color and it had a keyboard in the very corner of the room. He moved the things that were on the bed to make room for her and gently laid her on the soft sheet. He took of her shoes and the sweater that he had let her borrow. Now she could sleep more soundly. He placed the coat on a nearby chair and watched her smile in her sleep.

Walking back down the stairs he said his goodbye to Lester and walked out of the door. He felt like he accomplished something. He was now officially friends with Ally Dawson. He could get used to that.

**The next morning**

Ally found a note on her desk chair. She also saw a coat that wasn't hers. It was Austin Moon's.

The note read: **Meet me at Minnie's café afterschool. I want to take you back to the "Lost Forest" I having something else to show you. **

**Your Friend,**

** Austin Moon.**

Ally could get used to the Lost Forest. As long as she had her king, it would be fine.

**A/N: Filler chapter. Sorry! Till next time !**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** **Hi my lovelies! YAY, I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! I must be doing something right. Thanks so much to all of you who read and review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. You know who you are. Well, anyways, how are all of you guys? I hope all of you have had a nice Thanksgiving! Oh and I might also make a one-shot but I'm not sure what song! Go ahead and send me songs that would be good for a one-shot! I also take requests for stories if you guys really want! Well, that's all!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally**

As she entered the classroom she noticed someone missing. Trish was beside her, urging her to go inside. But something wasn't right. The air felt thicker and the room felt tense. She didn't know what had caused this sudden change in the room. All she knew was that she didn't like it.

She hastily took a seat and brushed of the feeling. Her eyes skimmed the bright room and came across an empty seat. Who was missing? She played the elimination game in her already clouded mind and quickly found the answer. There were usually _four_ blondes in the room, and now there was only _three. _It didn't take a genius to figure out which of the four was missing.

Austin Moon was not in the room. That was a shame considering how much Ally wanted to talk to him about yesterday's events. She slumped into her chair and sighed, damn that boy was so _**unpredictable. **_But she had to remind herself that was partly the reason she wanted to be friend with him. She wondered why he wasn't in school.

She focused on her academics that day. Only her academics. You can imagine how boring it was for her. She had nothing new to look forward to that day.

During lunch she sat with Trish and Cassidy at their table. Well, it wasn't necessarily _their_ table, but you know, that's how high school works. Oh, there were other girls. They were nice enough to her but they didn't bother to make friends with her. She was okay with that. Maybe.

Trish and Cassidy seemed to be discussing a very important topic because they paid no attention to Ally. She was fine with that too. But she wanted to talk to someone. She wanted to talk to someone who would _listen_ to what she had to say. Her heart was aching for something. It was pleading her to go back. To go back to yesterday, the day when everything seemed to be so soothing and relaxing. The day when they had become friends. She wanted to relive that day. She wanted to go back to the Lost Forest.

But she told herself to be patient. Because you can't rush friendship.

"EARTH TO ALLY, EARTH TO ALLY, ARE YOU THERE?"

She snapped up and turned her head in the direction of the voice. Trish had an annoyed expression visible on her face and she had her arms crossed around her chest. She looked pissed.

"Uh, yeah I'm here."

"My fucking god! I've just called you a million times and there you were in that little la-la land of yours!"

"Go easy on her Trish," Cassidy sided with Ally.

"UGH!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Meh, don't pay attention to her. She has issues." Cassidy whispered the last part into Ally's ear.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU'RE GONNA BE THE ONE WITH ISSUES IF YOU DON'T SHIT THAT PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH OF YOURS!"

Cassidy made a face and tugged on Ally's arm.

"Let's let her cool down."

"Okay."

Cassidy dragged Ally to the small field of grass besides the school, it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the place Austin had took her to but it was a calm place. That was honestly enough for Ally, she wasn't sure how much more of Trish's screaming she could take. What bothered her was the fact that she herself hadn't discovered the small place, but instead she was being shown it. She was the one who usually found this type of relaxing places back in New York. She had to remind herself Cassidy had been here longer and probably knew a lot more than her.

They gently laid their lunched down in front of them and finished eating in a calm, comfortable silence. Ally's mind was still trying to figure out why Austin Moon was not at school. She was _dying_ to go back to his sacred place.

Cassidy broke her train of thought.

"What were you thinking back in the cafeteria?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, just some stuff…" She was terrible at hiding things.

"You can tell me you know? I might look like that bitch who spreads things around but I'm FAR from that Ally. I hope you haven't jumped to conclusions."

"I didn't think you were. I just was thinking about why Austin Moon was not in school today."

"Good question. I dunno know? I guess he has the whole "bad-boy" thing to hold on to huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

It had never occurred to her that Cassidy's theory might be right. He had already established the whole bad-boy thing, so he _did_ have to keep at it. Or maybe he was sick. Yes, that could be a possibility couldn't it?

.

It was afterschool and he was waiting. He was desperate to bring her back to his beloved place. There was SO much more to show her, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold it any longer.

She came 5 minutes later. It may as well have been 5 fucking centuries! His eyes immediately lit up at the girl.

"Where were you today?" She seemed to be mad.

He chuckled softly, Ally Dawson sounded like his mother. But that was a good sign because that mean she was _looking_ for him and she _cared_. That was a good stage to be on right now.

"My tummy had a tummy ache," he said with a mocking childish voice.

"I'm being serious! I was worried about you!"

"Ah, so you _were_."

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No, quite the opposite actually."

"Then?"

"I just like knowing where I stand with you."

"Okay."

He didn't let that small blush go unnoticed. She was even cuter with her cheeks the color of roses. Damn that girl.

He led her to his car and opened the side door for her. Yeah, he was being a gentleman. Just for _her_. She was special, he couldn't risk anything.

Ally on the other hand was very surprised at his actions. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions to fast. She had a habit of doing that.

They rode with the radio cranked up and the both of them singing their lungs out. Ally enjoyed this, she felt free. She felt like she could just… let everything that was bottled down, up. They were currently jamming out to P!nk's "So What" and all you could hear was their voices mixing together shouting,

_SO WHAT?  
I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR  
I'VE GOT MY ROCK MOVES  
AND I DON'T NEED YOU TONIGHT!_

And DAMN, they were _**loud**_. Cars that were passing them by shook their heads at how inconsiderate they were being.

The traffic started to disappear and trees took the places of the cars. It was nature that surrounded them, not some vehicle that polluted the Earth. There was a slight breeze so Austin rolled down their windows and they both felt the heavenly breeze that brushed against their hot skin. It was as if the breeze was meant for them.

.

Maybe they were too caught up in the moment. Or maybe he was just too distracted by her beauty or maybe the radio was too loud. Maybe it was all of the above. There is no way of knowing as to why the deer had to jump in the middle of the road. It just sort of happened with no warning.

All they knew was that they heard the brakes screeching and the heard the low moan of the animal under them. And they knew that it was dead. Blood was splattered all over the window and she was in hysterics, and to be honest, he was too. They had run over an innocent deer.

Where had the deer even come from? Why hadn't he noticed it? Why did it just have to _die_ like that? Did it have a family? Would the family be mad? Was his car damaged? Would the blood come off? How much blood was there in a deer? What were they going to do with the dead animal? Was this considered a sin? Why couldn't he have just been paying fucking attention to the road instead of the beautiful girl next to him?

Why were there so many damn questions?

"A-A-Austin…"

"W-What?"

"I-Is it _**dead**_?"

"Dead is a strong word."

"Oh my gosh… IT'S DEAD!"

"I-I wasn't paying fucking attention! I killed an innocent deer! I'M SO SORRY!" He was sobbing in spite of himself.

"There sure is a lot of blood in an animal…"

"NOT HELPING."

"Sorry…"

"I-I-I need to see it."

"See what? The deer?"

"Yeah, I need to see if it…"

"It's dead."

"I-I know but…"

He allowed himself to get out of the car. It was a bloody mess. He brushed his hand against the hood and cringed when he brought it back up and it was full of blood. An innocent creatures blood…

He leaned down and saw the gruesome mess. Yep, the deer was dead. But that's why he came out of the car. He gently touched its ear. It had a small little cut on it. That was the one. He had killed his only memory of his friend. He had killed the spirit of the Lost Forest.

"FUCK THIS WORLD!" he cried out backing up from the creature.

Ally was now aware of Austin's sudden change. She brought herself up and she got of the car.

"Austin what's wrong?"

He pointed to the bloody mess.

"I know, it's dead. But sometimes things just happen."

"I killed it Ally…"

"I know, don't blame yourself."

"This was the one…"

"Austin, relax."

"NO. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"Okay then, help me understand."

"I-I cant, not right now…"

"What are we going to do with the deer?"

"Bury it."

This was strange but she didn't dare go against it.

"Okay."

.

They did bury it. Deep in the forest a deer lies there, resting. Ally drifted back to the car. Austin stayed there, he was saying sorry. He was apologizing to his dear friend for letting the deer die under his orders to keep it safe.

.

They didn't end up going to the Lost Forest that night. Instead he took her out to eat in order to try to forget the previous events. Well, to get HER to forget. He knew he wouldn't. It would haunt him forever.

.

"Austin,"

"Yeah?"

"Make me understand."

"Huh?"

"I want to know what happened to that deer. Why was it so special?"

"I'll tell some other day okay? Not now."

"Okay."

"Thanks Ally."

.

**A/N: OMG. WHAT DID I DO?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I FEEL HORRIBLE. I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER. I HAVENT HAD TIME. IM SO SORRY MY LOVELY READERS. I DID A STUPID ONE-SHOT INSTEAD OF THIS AND I REGRET IT. But you can check it out if you want… hehe. Partly the reason I haven't updated was because I was on a trip for 4 DAYS. Totally sucks. **

** Another thing I have to say is thanks to the guest that gave me some suggestions to improve! Just remember that this IS an AU story! I do kind of agree with the Dez and Ally part though. You guys seriously make my day when you review, it makes me feel loved! HOLY FRIZZLES I HAVE 60 REVIEWS! I'M FREAKING OUT! Thanks so much guys! Okay enough of this stuff.**

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! P.s: Who has heard of the R5 world tour? Hopefully they come to Los Angeles! (Anaheim would be even better but it's smaller than L.A so R5 would probably not come here…) I'M SO EXCITED.**

**Okay I shall begin…**

**.**

_She didn't know why she was there at that moment. Her mind was kind of foggy and the midst was blurring her vision so that she could only see the winding path of the trees in her way. They were tall and dark and stood tall like the guardians they were. In truth she was scared. She had absolutely no idea on how she ended up there. It was cold and small specks of the dew clung to her milky white skin causing her to let out small shivers. _

_ A shadow bounced off the thick trees causing her eyes to shoot up. The figure was tall and it seemed to have some tall bony ears. It was a deer. _

_ She remembered the blood and how he cried. How much pain he showed when it lay there. Helpless. She was sick and tired of deer's crossing her path. A blade made its way into her hand as if by magic. A sick twisted kind of evil magic. _

_ It had made him cry. It had made her scared to see him so vulnerable. She watched the deer carefully, watching it's every move. The blade was stinging and burning into her hand and small tears were threating to come out, she didn't know why. _

_ The deer ran and so did she. _

_ She remembered the deer falling down. She could have sworn it tripped._

_ The blade in her hands was dripping in blood and it oozed down onto her thin sweatshirt. She looked down at the deer and saw the mark. It was a stab mark. A shrill scream made its way into her sensitive ears and she dropped the blade. It landed with a soft thud on the forest floor. Her head yanked around to the direction of the blood curling scream._

_ It was him. His eyes were on the dead deer. _

"_How could you?..."_

"_Huh?"_

_ He crawled by the deer and laid down next to the limp figure. _

"_I-It's dead…"_

"_I don't know why or how! I swear!"_

_ His eyes were unforgiving. They were red and dark and had a black ring of circles around them. _

"_I-I thought you were a friend…"_

"_I AM!"_

"_Then why is it dead?"_

"_I told you I don't know!"_

"_Kill me too."_

_ She doesn't remember picking up the blade back up. All she knows what that she laid there. Eyes closed. Body still. Cold. _

_ A pool of blood surrounded them both and he was weeping over her and holding her close to his chest muttering something._

"_I-I don't care about the deer anymore. I just want __**you**__ back…"_

"_Well I'm gone now."_

"_I loved you. I told myself I would never lose you like this. Not again."_

"…"

"_Please don't leave me again."_

"_I can't promise, but I'll try."_

"_I'll meet you up there."_

.

He awoke to his annoying alarm clock. His made a fist with his long fingers and smashed the damn clock until it was completely silent in the room. He didn't like the silence in the room so he forced himself up.

Austin was in no mood for going to school, not after the little incident with Ally the day before. He just couldn't face her at the moment; he would probably start bawling right in front of her. He wasn't supposed to cry in front of her. Weakness just wasn't a thing to be proud of.

What bothered him was he wasn't able to tell her what he felt because he couldn't even put his emotions into words. How could you explain that inside that deer was a spirit that protected the Lost Forest? How could you explain that if ANYTHING happened to that deer the spirit would be lost and the 'Lost Forest' would be just another place surrounded by some stupid trees? Like she would believe him.

He pounded his fist into the punching bag that lay in his garage and all the rage that was inside bubbled up and was let lose. His fists flew and he screamed with all his might until he had nothing left to release. He collapsed on the spot. His breath came out in ragged, uneven puffs and his muscles twitched in exhaustion. His hands had dark red cuts along the knuckles but he felt no pain.

In truth, he really didn't fell anything for that matter.

His hands were raw and bloody and throat hurt from all his screaming but at least he let it all out. He had nothing left in his body to give out.

.

He didn't know how he ended up in front of the pet store but there he was. There was a display of dogs in the front window that were clawing and trying to get his attention. They whimpered causing a part of his heart to melt in sympathy. He wanted to adopt all of them. He wanted them all with a home and a family that loved them. One single question popped into his mind. What happened to the dogs if they weren't adopted?

"Um, hello?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"What happens to the dogs in the display if they aren't adopted?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"They get put down."

"You kill them?"

The clerk nodded.

"Thanks."

To say he was mad was an understatement. These dogs were innocent creatures and they had done absolutely _nothing_ wrong! Why should they _die_? Goddamn, he was sick and tired of that word. Why did things just have to die? No one deserves that. Not even the most twisted criminal.

He heard a whimpering noise coming from a small crate in the back of the store and he walked toward the noise. Glancing behind his back to make sure no one was looking, he took the crowbar besides the wooded box and pried the box open.

He saw the biggest eyes staring up at him. They were filled with hope and determination.

"Jesus, why do they have you locked up in here, huh boy?"

The small puffball whimpered and he was _sure_ the dog meant to say,

"Because you humans are sick and twisted in your minds that you keep God's creation in a box with no food or water."

His sore hands made their way to the dog's soft white fur and he pulled the little thing up to his chest. The dog whimpered and cuddled into him and he was filled with a warmth that only one other person could make him feel.

"I don't have any money to buy you."

The dog whimpered again.

"But, I've never done things the legal way have I now?"

That's how he ended up walking home with a small little puffball curled up in his leather jacket.

.

Ally visited Austin afterschool. She was a little pissed that he didn't show up at school today… again.

Her pale knuckles knocked on the glossy wooden door three times. She made sure they were loud.

He opened the door…shirtless. A small blush crept its way to her cheeks and she tried to keep her eyes on his face and not on his ever so blessed abs. He obviously noticed this and a small smirk made its way onto his lips.

"Gee, sorry. I shouldn't have answered the door half-naked." He didn't sound the least bit sorry which only pissed her off even more.

"Will you just put on a shirt? And let me in?"

"No and yes."

He made his way onto the side and let her walk in. He could tell she was very uncomfortable but he kind of liked her with the blush on her face. She couldn't help looking at him. He really was sexy. Dear God, if only she hadn't made friends with such an attractive guy.

That's when she saw his hands. There were cuts along his strong knuckles and the rest of his hand looked jacked up.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"I just kind of had to let off some steam."

"That must've hurt."

"Meh, it's all good."

She heard a bark. Followed by another. And another. And then came some whimpers. She looked at Austin with a confused expression on her face. _That boy did not…_

"You got a dog!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?..."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Pff, I SO DID NOT STEAL a dog…"

"YOU STOLE A DOG?"

"I said no."

"Oh my gosh! Anything _else_?"

"No."

A giant puffball jumped up and clung onto her legs causing her to let out a tiny scream.

"Puppy! GET DOWN!"

Really he didn't even have a _name _for the dog?

"You don't have a name for it?"

He shook his head.

"King Puffball."

"What?"

"That's the puppy's name."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Don't you dare insult the King's name."

They ended up on the floor in a fit of giggles. King Puffball was alongside them wagging his tail, happy to be out of his cage.

She has no idea how she ended up pressed up against Austin, but she was. His chest was pressed up against her own and both their breathing was ragged and uneven. His whiskey coulored eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones and his gaze fell upon her plump lips. What a tease.

"King Puffball is coming with us next time."

"Where are we going?"

"The Lost Forest."

"Oh."

That's how their lips ended up meeting.

**A/N: Heh. I'm sorry. I'M SORRY IF THIS SUCKED BUTT. THE KISS WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. PAY ATTENTION TO THAT FIRST PART. IT'S HELLA IMPORTANT. PEACE OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

I'm so sorry for not updating guys! A lot has been going on and I just can't seem finish a damn chapter. My mind has been so clogged lately. Okay now I'm going to tell you the truth. I have the chapter finished. I haven't posted it. I just can't. I don't know why. I'm just not very proud of it. I was _this_ close to actually **deleting** the WHOLE story, but I just couldn't. I know, I'm such a wimp. I just don't know what to do. So my dear readers whom I love so much, I ask you this. Do you want me to post it even its crap? Or do you want to wait until I find the balls to continue?

I feel bad for just leaving you like that so here is a snippet of how the chapter is going:

It was simple. No really, it was. There was none of that hesitation that usually comes within a first kiss, none of that drama either. None of that was there because it was them. _Them_. There was none of that forehead or nose smashing, none of that tongue-thing, no teeth ever bumped into one another. Nope. That kind of kiss was out of the picture. It was chaste. And that was fine.

It was fine because it was perfect. Well, to _them_ at least.

You would have expected that whole _bad-boy_ takes control of the _good-girl_ kind of kiss. But he wasn't a bad-boy and she couldn't necessarily be called a good-girl either. One thing _didn't_ lead to the other. Nope. It led to her letting out this mile-long smile and coloured cheeks. And him letting out this crooked smile and the twiddling of his long fingers. That was probably even better than that whole aftermath of awkwardness that was supposed to follow in most kisses. But not in this case.

Now, he didn't expect it to make him this happy. But maybe it was because he had never brought himself to kiss anyone the way he did to her at that moment. Or maybe it was because it was just her. The only person who could possibly make him happy in this cruel world. Maybe it was both.

She, however, was her bubbliest self. I mean really, it was as if you poured a bottle of dish soap over her head and the wind was making bubbles and they were floating off her and out into the world around her. That's how happy she was.

**(A/N: Let me explain. I just think there are way too many stories that already have that hot steamy kiss between Austin & Ally and I just want this story to be unique okay? Please be okay with this…)**

.

Crap. I know. I'm so sorry. Here is another snippet to keep you satisfied:

_You're a fucking coward Austin Moon…_

Yeah, he really was. He used all of his energy to run from her. He ran until he collapsed onto the dirt-packed ground. He was _this_ close to his destination. But he knew if he got up he would end up right back where he started. Just like he always ended up.

He missed the feel of her lips pressed against his. He wanted her next to him. Against his chest. She would cuddle into him and he would be at ease just because she was there. He _**needed**_ Ally Dawson.

But she wasn't there. I guess he finally knew what it felt like.

.

Thank you my dear readers .


End file.
